The Scars Tale
by Introverted-Verses
Summary: 'Surrounded by people, yet all alone' is exactly how Natsu feels when Makarov brought him into the guild. Thrown out by his family, abandoned by his foster father Igneel, he can't help but be wary, and anxious for the day they leave him too. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!**

** I just started this story because it has been bugging me a lot lately, this story, like my others, are posted mainly because I needed to type them up to get them out of my head for a while, so don't get your hopes up for a finish... Sorry, I'll try though...**

**I'll still update...randomly...*cough*  
><strong>

**Well, without further ado...I bring you...**

**The Scars Tale**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 …<p>

_The boy sat in front of the flame completely entranced by the embers dance as the fire licked up and whipped the air around it. The trees swayed gently as the breeze raced through the forest, grass lifting from the seated position creating a light sheen over the area after the early morning sunlight lit the hazy blanket of dew that rests on the strips of green._

_The child was the tender age of seven at the time, long since thrown out by his so called 'family', he had somehow managed to survive out in the harsh wilderness. Instinct, he would later call it, survival, but for now...it was life._

_He blinked a few times as the fire grew and looked around, he had known that moving to an open field in the middle of the forest was probably not a good idea but he wanted to check it out before it got to dark. There had been some strange noises coming from this direction and assumed that they originated in these seemingly abandoned land, but then, he found the fire. Loud noises and an unattended fire were probably areas for concern, but he stayed, unaffected, even though the strange feeling he got the moment he walked on the field had only strengthened the longer he stayed._

_The pink headed kid found nothing wrong after carefully surveying the area around himself and went back to look at the strange blaze sitting in front of him. The fire had grown yet again, and this time he had to step back for it had almost come to the moss coated stump of which he sat on._

_He stood stock still after the fire had calmed slightly and he heard the strange sound echo once more throughout the field as the flames began whipping out in every direction and the whisper of the trees gradually got closer to yells. He carefully ducked down behind the tree stump very much aware of the fire that was growing dangerously close to his clothes and the ominous being looming near him. The child slowly, cautiously peered around the wood 80 degrees to the left while dragging his deep green eyes to the unfamiliar presence behind him._

"_What are you doing, boy?" A deep voice rumbled._

_After quickly snapping the rest of his body towards the being he was looking at, he promptly stood up started gaping like a fish._

_Unsatisfied with the reaction he received, the creature took a step forward and lowered his head to the kids face and gruffly barked out the same question._

_Shaking his head the pink haired child said, "Well," after a cough and a step in front of the stump he continued, "I dunno..."_

_Blinking in slight anger and fascination the scaled beast asked, "Who are you, boy?"_

"_I'm Natsu, I think..." He shrugged, uncaring, "Who are you?" _

"_You may call me Igneel," he tilted his head, "And you think? Where are your parents, Natsu?"_

_Natsu shrugged once again but this time as a sign of unknowing, dropping the conversation at hand he grinned and stuck his hand out, awaiting a handshake. "It's nice to meet you Igneel!"_

_Igneel narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the boy as he sat gracefully in front of him, put a claw to Natsu's hand and shook it gently. _

"_Natsu," Igneel started, "are you not afraid of me?" He was truly curious, as any other human would have ran at the sight of him, but this child who couldn't possibly be any older than 10, had greeted him._

Kindly as well,_ Igneel thought._

_The boy previously mentioned drooped his head to one side and pouted lightly, "No..." They made eye contact, "Should I?"_

_Igneel straightened his back at the intensity in the eyes of the boy staring at him, the pure fearlessness of his green eyed gaze. _What is with this child,_ he thought, _Making the great Igneel cower before a mere human. _The very thought of it was absolutely ridiculous. _

"_W-well, I suppose" _

Stuttering like a fool!_ He shouted in his head in anger._

_Natsu didn't blink as to keep the connection, "Why's that?" He asked innocently, not noticing the effect of his stare._

_The dragon opened his mouth to respond when he saw that the boy had turned away to look at the fire, he closed his mouth without answering and glared at the ground wondering what happened, had he had any less self control he would've bowed to the boy. Regaining his composure, Igneel cleared his throat and prepared to speak once more._

"_Why are you here?" His voice nearly wavered when Natsu brought his eyes to his again, but he kept it strong._

It's the fire in his eyes, _Igneel duly noted._

_Recalling his reason he revealed that he had heard some noises from this area and wanted to see what was happening, found nothing but the fire so he stayed and stared at it._

_With the blunt answer, Igneel's eyes glowed in amusement, mouth curling slightly, he looked away. _

"_Well, assuming that since you have no parents you also have no home...why don't you stay with me." _

_Natsu stared at the dragon, eyes lighting in excitement, he jumped for Igneel's arm and latched on smiling brightly. _

_Igneel, after getting over the slight shock of being hugged, carefully draped his other arm over the young Natsu's body._

What on Earth am I getting myself into... _he thought as he shook his head laughingly._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up there?" A voice called.<p>

"Huh...what?"

"What are you doing up there?" He repeated.

"Well..." Natsu paused, looked down at the raspy voice talking to him, started rubbing his eyes, squinted, and laid back down on the branch, deciding to completely ignore the old man.

_Rather short old man..._thought Natsu. He slowly started to drift back into sleep, hopefully back into the dream he had, had before.

"Igneel," the boy sighed softly.

"Hey! Kid, are you going to answer me?"

Startled, the pink headed kid lost his balance and slipped out of his perch between branches, his muffler catching on a twig on the way down. Slamming into the grass with a thud he ended up in an odd position, legs leaning over his face. It's a wonder how he didn't break his back...

"What was that for, old man?" He yelled, forgetting about his scarf in the tree.

The man blinked at the boy, fixed his gaze on the rather large scar on his neck, and looked up to the tree where the kids muffler rested rustling in the wind. Extending his arm to the winter wear caught in leaves, he grabbed the scarf and handed it to the boy, who had scrambled rather quickly into a standing position.

"Woah! Can you show me how to do that?" Natsu pleaded while obtaining his muffler.

He shook his head, and watched the boy carefully. _So young, _he thought.

"Oh, well...I'm Natsu, who are you, Ojii-chan?"

"Makarov, Fairy Tail Guild Master," He grinned, "There are lots of pretty girls there," Now he giggled, "like Mirajane, and-"

Makarov continued to mumble and giggle not noticing Natsu had zoned out after he had said 'Tail'. Suddenly the boys head jerked up, and started flicking his eyes all over the surrounding trees and brush.

Natsu hushed Makarov, looked to the right, and grinned. "Yo! You come back for more? Come on out you stupid gorilla!"

"Gorilla...Vulcan?" Makarov whispered. "No! Natsu get back!"

Natsu laughed, "No way!" And with that he launched himself at the green beast, only to be caught by Makarov, who had extended his arm and grabbed the boys leg.

"What are you doing?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at Makarov from his position upside down.

The old man brought Natsu back to the ground, and whispered, "Natsu you can't just attack a Vulcan like that!"

He blinked, confused, at Makarov and asked, "Well, why not?" Natsu paused and added, "I do it all the time."

Using the distraction, Vulcan ran at Natsu, swung his arm back and swiped it at him, lifting the boy off of his feet and into the tree he was previously sleeping in, and cackled as the boy dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Makarov watched on in shock as Natsu stood up from his place on the grass and started to yell at the Vulcan.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to stop doing that you stupid monkey!" Once again he launched himself at the Vulcan, but this time, he landed a solid punch on his face making it stumble backwards. "Payback!"

After regaining his balance, it let out a cry and the area around his fist lit up as it multiplied his strength, and the Gorian***** charged at him again, causing Makarov to worry, and Natsu to laugh.

"Natsu..." Makarov warned.

"Well, since you're using magic..." He grinned deviously, "I can too!" Natsu yelled, completely ignoring the old man once more.

Taking a step forward Natsu tossed his arms slightly in front of himself and shouted, "_Karyu No Yokugeti!_" *****

With a flash of light he whipped his arms that were now engorged with flames around in a semi circle at the side of his body and let the flames grow, burning into the Vulcans skin before he even came within a 5 feet distance. The Gorian was thrown across the field and into a tree instantly knocking him unconscious.

"Ha! This is my win!" Laughed Natsu, as he paraded around and gave other shouts of victory.

While Natsu was celebrating, Makarov was thinking about a certain style of mage power that he had known to be one of the Lost Magics.

Glancing nervously at the child he managed to ask, "Natsu...What kind of magic was that?"

Grinning proudly, Natsu let fire burst free on his hands as he said, "Dragon Slayer!"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

><p><strong>*Gorian- Forest Vulcan<strong>

***Karyu No Yokugeti- Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Well thats it! Now that you've read, please review! **

**Hehehe, I know you see the button...press it...you know you want to~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!  
><strong>

**Sorry 'bout updating so late I planned on getting this up quicker... But, I have returned now with more poorly written things! But this _specific_ poorly written thing has a name! **

**It is...**

**The Scars Tale Chapter 2 (Awesome name right?)**

* * *

><p>A Week later ~<p>

"**Magnolia Is Changing Into Gildarts Shift. All The Townspeople Quickly-"**

As the alarms sounded a seemingly lone man marched down the alley surrounded by suddenly raised, but protected houses. The man assumed as Gildarts looked up at the building that the one path leaded to, sighed and gently rearranged the sack he had on his shoulder. If he listened carefully he could here the excited shouts of his Fairy Tail friends awaiting his return. Gildarts glanced down worriedly at the object on his shoulder and decided to pick up his pace. Nearly jogging his heavy black cape captured the breeze and lifted it to the high stature of the man who wears it.

Grinning in relief as the building got bigger and bigger he started jogging up the place he can call home. Within 6 paces of the guild his grin dropped relief at the same time his brows furrowed in confusion.

"-OME CLOTHES YOU LAZY STRIPPER!"

Ducking into a crouch Gildarts managed to dodge the object that was seemingly lobbed at his head. Straightening back up, he kept walking and ignored it, he didn't even need to look to know who it was, when Erza and Mira shout simultaneously, it's _always_ Gray.

Stepping over the threshold of the guild he was met with greetings of;

"Welcome back!"

"Erza, did you have ta throw me _that_ hard?"

"How was the mission?"

And other variations of the first came at him from the scattered people around the guild. Smiling at them he looked around assessing the changes in every face he passed by while searching for the Master, Makarov.

"Yeah, been a while, guys." He said offhandedly. Finally after walking around the cluster of 'Gildarts Welcomers' he found the person he was looking for sitting at the bar grinning, eyes closed as a greeting of sorts.

"Ah, there you are, Master... The mission was a success, sorry it took so long coming back, got, uh, side-tracked in the forest..." He shuffled the thing on his shoulder again, and made a motion to Makarov for him to follow, as he walked away.

"Have you restocked the bandages?"

Confusion evident in his voice he responded, "Yes, I made a trip to Porlyusica last week..."

Stalking into the medical bay, Gildarts placed the oddly shaped weight on a bed, proceeded to walk off to a closet, grunting as he pulled the stubborn door nearly off its hinges.

While Gildarts was grumbling about 'paying for a new door' and 'stupid squirrels', Makarov blinked and watched the item the younger man had laid on the hospital like bed. It hadn't moved, a good thing in his opinion, but bad in Gildarts', it seems to be worrying him...

_I wonder what's in there..._Makarov thought. Glancing up at the Crash user he carefully began to tread across the pale blue tiled floor, after every couple step he'd look to the man on a quest for bandages. Feet barely making a noise as he tapped closer and closer to the object of his attention, grinning like a boy in a candy store, reaching in front of him, he gripped the cloth and-

"What are you doing?"

Ducking back Makarov lowered his head in shame, and slight embarrassment at being caught. _I feel like a scolded child... _He made a face, _Heck, I'm _acting_ like a scolded child..._

After giving Master an odd look he shook his head, and gently peeled the jacket off of the thing that Makarov could now identify as a child, a child that looks strikingly familiar.

Walking a couple feet to the head of the bed he studied the boy, unnatural salmon colored hair, eyelids closed on green eyes, scaly scarf, and a face set in unconscious confident determination, that the older man had only seen once before on a boy with Dragon Slayer magic. Gildarts watched his mentor carefully, gaining a confused expression himself as Makarov's face took on a look of surprise and remembrance.

"Do you know this kid?" He asked while turning back to the boy with a newly opened package of bandages.

Ignoring the question, he asked one himself, "How did this happen?" Makarov glanced at the boy rating the severity of his wounds, "It looks as if you had used Crash on him..."

Silence and a slight tilt down of Gildarts' head was the only response.

"Gildarts, did you use your magic on him?" His tone had dropped slightly, to a more reprimanding and commanding one. "Gildarts..."

Squirming a bit, he started to babble, "It's kind of funny...you see, there was this squirrel, and..." after about five minutes of almost incoherent ramblings, Makarov had managed to piece together that it was an accident, which of course, he already knew...Gildarts wasn't one for attacking children, and that that was a squirrel involved somehow.

"Okay, okay, can you just explain what happened from the beginning..." Makarov paused, "Maybe a bit more structurally sound this time." He added as an afterthought.

Nodding sheepishly, Gildarts began, "Well, you see, it all started when I took a shortcut through East Forest, and got a bit...distracted...

_30 minutes ago..._

"_What on Earth are you doing?"_

_Grinning, as his cheeks tinted pink, he answered, "Hmm, well, uh, just hanging..."_

_Cocking his head to a side whilst smiling at the boy, "Willingly?"_

_Grin fading, he glared at the stranger. Pouting he tried to look at his feet, which proved to be more difficult than he originally thought it would be when dangling upside down. After a sigh, he glanced around, not getting to look very far, he started to blow on the scarf now blocking the whole right half of his face. Mildly frustrated that the obstruction wasn't moving the pink haired child began whipping his head around in hopes that it would solve his problem._

_Gildarts watched, amused, letting out an inaudible chuckle every now and then at the boys expense. Within the first couple seconds of shaking his head he threw a tantrum and thrashed around, of which only succeeded in getting a laugh and a breathing mask made of an unusually clean fabric in the form a a scarf. _

_Natsu stared at the man, observing him in silence. _What is he laughing about?_ Thought the boy, knowing and ignoring the fact that it was him Gildarts was laughing at._

_Deciding it was time to get down, he asked, "Eh wiffle helf?" His words muffled dully, finding the normally easy process of burning the rope to be challenging. _

Need some fire soon..._ Natsu thought furrowing his brow as he tried yet again to engorge the trap in flame. Rapidly ripping his body to the sides again, he had yet to cease the irritable itch that resurfaces in the areas of empty fueled attempts at the slightest raise of temperature._

"_Hm?" Gildarts blinked at the glaring boy, "Oh, right, sorry." He reached out and started plucking at the knots._

_Currently his attention was unknowingly being split, ¼ on _not_ blowing up the surrounding area, ¼ on untying the salmon haired child, and the other half on a rather strange looking squirrel that had yet to leave his line of sight. _

_Natsu could gradually feel the pressure of the older mans power building._

_1/6..._

"_Umm..." Not entirely knowing how to phrase his observation, he paused, and began thinking._

_1/10..._

_Happily ignorant to the slight fear Natsu was showing, he also managed to put off the slight circling wind that only hit him, and only swiped at _his _clothes._

_0/0..._

_Following the explosion, Gildarts' confused 'Huh?' echoed in the brush._

...and that's what happened."

Sighing Makarov wiped his hand down his face, and muttered, "I thought I told you to be careful..."

Lowering his head once more, he lightly tapped the bandages he wrapped around the boys leg, which had rope burn, and newly placed ointment on it.

Looking up a few moments later, he said, "Oh, you didn't answer my question...You know this kid? 'Cause I never got his name."

Glancing at Natsu's slightly pained face he sighed, and said, "Yeah, I know the kid...His name is Natsu, and he's a mage too."

Looking up curiously Gildarts murmured, "Really, didn't seem like it..." he paused, and asked, "What's he do?"

"Well, it's certainly one of the strongest I've seen in a while..." Hopping off of the chair he was seated in, he began to pace, "The type is undeniable, but how he acquired it is my question..."

"Well, before that, can you answer my question?"

The slight shuffling of the body in the bed went unnoticed by the two men in the room.

"_Dragon's lungs spew flames, its scales melt flames, and its nails are dressed in flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution... It's originally Dragon Interception Magic...Dragon Slayer..._" Makarov recited, after recalling a passage in a book on Lost Magics.

Looking at the old man Natsu sat up and rubbed his eyes much like he did when they had first met.

Still unaware of the patients awakening, Gildarts gaped at the Guildmaster, "But, what, how? Dragons are extinct aren't they?" He sputtered.

Offended, Natsu glared at the orange haired man and yelled, "Baka!" In his anger he snarled, bared his fangs and growled, "Igneel _is_ real! He taught me my magic!"

Makarov eye widened in surprise, not only had he woken up fairly fast from the force of Gildarts' Crash magic, but he also reacted more hostile than he thought possible for the usually bubbly boy.

Unfazed by the boys threatening stance Gildarts proceeded to ask where the said dragon was, and if he was even telling the truth about his magic. Purposely making him even more mad, he questioned...

"Aren't you too young to know that magic anyway?"

He was acting childish and he knew it, but it was a hard concept to wrap your head around...A _child_ knowing the ancient Dragon magic, it was even more unbelievable considering the fact that there haven't been any known mage in possession of this power in centuries.

Oh, and there was one thing he always thought didn't make any sense...

"Don't you think it's rather dumb of the Dragon to teach someone how to kill him?"

And that did it...

His body, seemingly ignoring the lack of fire consumed recently, shook and burst into eerily controlled flame. Glaring at the man with hardened green eyes, he scorched the blanket and bandages, yet strangely leaving the clothing unharmed.

Gildarts realized a little too late that he had pushed all of this kids buttons...that he had said all of the wrong things in less than 2 minutes in the boys company...

Now he has to face the rage of Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel

Walking to the door, Makarov grumbled, "I told you to watch yourself..."

~ Still To Be Continued ~

* * *

><p><strong>All done!<strong>

**...Fer now that is... Anyway! Sorry for any screw ups! I wrote this at different intervals, so things might have gotten messy...**

**Thank you for the reviews you three! **

**~_Alsarnia_ - I PM'd you...**

**~_Hello () _- Yeah, ok, I did...You happy?**

**As for Natsu being an idiot I just think its a facade, not entirely an act, but not his 'Full Potential of Happiness' as I call it...cuz as we all know, Natsu has been through a ton of bad stuff he doesn't deserve and people tend to treat him as if he doesn't know what unhappy, and sad feelings are...So, I am embracing the other side of him.**

**Last but not least,**

**~_AquaMiyuki_ – I also PM'd you...**

**I would also like to thank, _Sky3sar3th3r3_,_ Magic126_, _Mioroa_,_ Zoeyoong_, and _Fairytale Warrior_ for subscribing/favoriting!**

**TTFN, my friends!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**...Hey, guys...I-I'm gonna pretend that it hasn't been 4 months, and go on as planned. OK?**

**Well...I just wanted to say thanks to you amazing reviewers -of which I will call out later- and you cool cats who added me to your favorites list or alerts list...I also wanted to point out that I severely hope one of you is coming to kill me for the whole 'cool cats' thing.**

**Anyshoe! **

**Onward, you strangers, go and read my typings!**

**The Scars Tale Chapter 3! (-Laughs silently- I am so stupid)**

* * *

><p>Backing away slowly Gildarts raised both arms, one to show peace, and the other to shield his face from the mini sun's fierce flames that were lapping, but not catching, the ceiling.<p>

"Now, now, no need to get violent," he tried impishly.

Ignoring the words of the older man, Natsu growled, "Take it back..."

Blinking in confusion, Gildarts wondered carelessly what the boy was snarling about. Take it back, hmm? Glancing around the room he stared grudgingly at everything that he may have set down to piss the kid off.

The wall? Yes, he had put the wall there, though now that he thinks about it, that too was a mishap with his powers, but doesn't think that the Master would very well appreciate him tearing that down again.

The painting? It couldn't be, and even if it was, he would rather get blown up then destroy it, he pouts in a mildly creepy old man way, _Bu-but I love that thing, with the cats, and the dogs, and the...wait, why do I like that again?_ Gildarts paused mid-dilemma, noticing that while he'd been sulking to himself, the boy had left the room.

_Quick little brat..._

Shoulders jerking and face cringing as he heard multiple thuds, and pain filled groans echo throughout the guilds main hall. The amber haired man flinched at the trouble he had unknowingly brought to his family, and stood on edge waiting for the smell of burning wood to waft into the room. He stalked forward in confusion as the only thing the man could pick up on was the joyful laughter of his comrades outside the door.

Gildarts' orange tinged brows drew forward at the rather puzzling picture that he found after exiting the room. The poor boy with a clothing complex lay twitching against the back of an equally damaged pink haired child.

Another bout of chuckles passed through the crowd as the new kid whispered, "Monsters." and his injured companion nodded shakily.

The cloaked man glanced over to the armor wearing crimson head, Erza, and her rival/partner in crime, the devil, Mirajane, to see them arguing as always.

"See what you did, metal head!"

"_Me_? Who's the one throwing people, you white haired she-demon!"

As they fought a flash of relief was in Grays eyes..._Finally_, He thought, _I'm not the only victim_...

Everyone watched as the newcomer pushed himself up with a grunt and a wobble, then proceeded to hide their mirth as he gazed challengingly down at the other male.

"Can't get up droopy eyes?" He smirked mockingly, taking pride as he saw his fellow blunt force trauma victim set his jaw in anger.

Gray glared defiantly at the stranger and pulled his abused body up, grimacing as the bruises of his previous throw came back to him.

"What are you talking about, pinky?"

Stretching his neck out, he knocked the unused portion of his scaled scarf from his back to his chest it unknowingly reaching his feet, as Natsu narrowed his harsh green eyes and growled, "Who you calling pinky, stripper?"

Shaking his head slowly in agitation he caught sight of his nude torso, turning abruptly to the left, he flailed his arms out, "Gah! Not again!"

"Gray! Natsu!" Came the familiar, yet stern, voice of Makarov, "Knock it off!"

The two in question turned to face him, the former look down in embarrassment, while the latter stared intensely.

Opening his mouth, he tried to form the words but the thought died for a moment, raising his head to get a better angle, salmon colored spikes bounced with his movements, fangs showing, he grinned in ignorance, and asked, not for the first time, "Who are you, old man?"

A blank stare, and a karate chop to the head was all he received. Recognition swirled in his irises as he quickly gripped the over extended arm of the person sitting atop a hardwood bar 10 feet away.

Makarov watched in amusement as Natsu attempted to place his face in his memory, and released a toothy smile, eyelids closing, as the boys eyes lit up in success when he found the person he was looking for, but the people of the guild followed the careful mask of anger they saw newly fitted on Natsu as he looked around gaze settling on Gildarts then moved to return to their Master.

"You!" He shouted, his right palm reached forward, dropping then old mans hand, he pointed accusingly to the little 70-something year old man, "You knocked me out of a tree, crazy grandpa!"

Not even shocked gasps, usually funny as they were, could break the tense silence as he whirled to the recently returned male, "...and you!" Natsu growled, the people closest felt the temperature rise as the boys hair steamed in his ire. "Not only did you blow me up, y-you even insulted-!"

Not even bothering to finish his statement he charged fist first at the younger target of his anger, left foot not even making it a step before Natsu tumbled head over heels, as the tassels of the fabric wrapped securely around his scarred neck tripped him. Letting out a surprised yelp the child face-planted into the floor, the wince on his face was left for everyone to see as his scarf jostled his relatively old wound inches below his left ear.

No one made a sound. No one breathed. Not when Natsu glared at the ground in front of him, not when the boy brushed his chagrin off as he picked himself up, and not when he walked to the entrance of the guild with purposeful strides. No eye contact, and no people within 5 feet for the legitimate fear of getting burned by the physical projection of his fury and humiliation.

Everyone watched in shock as the boy, no older than 12 ambled out of the arch, after throwing a tantrum, but one thought roamed around the minds of all but two.

..._Where did he come from?_

* * *

><p>Natsu wandered aimlessly through the raised passages that was know as Magnolia, a town, the idea a bit ridiculous to the boy, as he had lived in log cabins, murky caves, and dense forests his entire life.<p>

His navy blue, ankle wrapped heavy sandals thumped thickly in the lonely space of the path, green grass stained pants tied at mid-knee with similarly dyed ribbon as his footwear that rustled in the air. Stomach lifted and lowered, as he took slow, deliberate breaths to soothe his animosity.

Heightened senses caught the tell-tales of the storm just seconds before it hit, and boy did it hit. Natsu glared at the sky, ashen clouds laid restlessly over the atmosphere, the sonic booms of thunder rolled, blinding snaps of lightning sizzled across the horizon, rain parachuted down from their previous dwelling thousands of feet above his very head.

Normally high and mighty, sharp, laser green eyes were dreary and downcast. Natsu's paced slowed and peered at the rapidly expanding puddling before him, he stopped walking. The boy stood silently, entranced by the pooling water, rippling through the stream as the torrential downfall drooped his hair and weighed his clothes. Clenching his fists he whispered to himself,

"I don't need them..." the quiver in his voice easily audible to his own ears.

It...it was _nice_, being around so many people again, the _warmth_ in their laughter as he mocked the other kid...the _kind grins_ on their faces when they were flung across the room, slightly sadistic, but entertaining nonetheless...

His shoulders trembled, he knew they meant no harm...not when the old mans sudden arrival jolted him off the branch, heck, the guy even got his scarf for him, he didn't have too, he could've just ignored it, but he didn't...and that other guy, what they call him? Gildarts? Yeah, well Gildarts he wasn't too sure about, he may or may not have purposely blown him up, but he did have the heart to take him to back to wherever he did to bandage him up.

Natsu straightened his back and began to hobble back to the building, eyes flashing dangerously in determination as he retraced his steps.

Meanwhile, Gildarts, and Makarov exchanged concerned looks, then proceeded to trek after the boy in a hurry. The both of them paused as they saw a lone figure growing gradually larger as he stepped closer towards them, watching when the kids stride hitched as he noticed the older couple ahead.

Natsu's head was ducked down as he strolled up, closing the space quickly between them, hazel eyes peaked out from underneath his rosy bangs as he uttered, "Sorry..."

Makarov gazed approvingly at the child, while Gildarts scratched his head bashfully, and grinned, "Nah, kid, I should be sayin' sorry. I was outta line, didn't mean to offend."

Tanned hands shot out from their hiding posture and were placed on his hips as he shouted, "Well, good, now that that's settled." Natsu jumped in front of the orange haired male, water sloshing at his feet when he did so.

"I'm gonna get ya back for blowing me up ya know! No matter how long it takes! I _am_ going to beat you someday! You can count on it!" He declared, a stubborn, ever-present grin on the cheery boys mouth.

His stubbled chin twitched into a smile at him, "Yeah?" A nod. "Heh, good luck with that..."

He'd entertain him for a while, he rather liked the kid.

"Alright!" his fist pumped in the air, then returned to its position at his side remembering a question bugging him since he met the 'Master' as they called him, innocent expression placed on his face Natsu faced him and asked,

"So, what's all this guild business?"

~*To Be Continued*~

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was it worth the wait? I doubt it, but that's my opinion, feel free to leave yours! -yes that was a not-so-subtle way of telling you to review-<strong>

**Now for my thanks! -Be honored!-**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers!**

**~Alsarnia -I may or may not have pm'd you...If I haven't, I will-**

**~MJ-RaM'XD -Nice name :3-**

**~Hinata -Can't wait for you to get your account!-**

**~Rogue Soul Alchemist -Gosh, your names are just awesome-**

**~Audie the gothic alchemist -Oh, can you two teach me alchemy, I'll be The Calico Alchemist-**

**Next! _Arigotou_ to you frickin awesome subscribers/favoritors!**

**~MJ-RaM'XD**

**~Rogue Soul Alchemist**

**~sasori-fan**

**~Izanagi-no-mikoto**

**~ShadowFlame23**

**~LotteBluez.U**

**~SniperKingSogeking0341**

**~OhMyAdrienne**

**~FireFistAce111**

**Heh, I feel popular...but, now I'm curious, you all have such cool/unique names, is mine like that...is mine cool...I-I'm starting to freak out here...**

**Bye! See ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scars Tale 5**

* * *

><p>"Woah! This place is huge!" Natsu exclaimed, fidgeting around the front of the building, trying to stay still.<p>

Makarov smiled, turning his attention back to his home, and looked up.

Three stories; one welcomed to all, second to those who are worthy of the challenges that are offered, and last his office, rarely used, for the Master's hatred of being too far from his children. Pale green, burnt orange, and lighter than midnight blue flags where strung up, in that order, on the front of the top floor. The middle and by far the most important, held the powerful symbol of the guild, a flying Fairy, the same design of which was proudly worn on every member of the family.

"So this is the kind of place where wizards come and meet up!"

Natsu paced around the by the door, craning his neck to look up at the sign. His emerald eyes dilated in excitement, "Whazzat?"

The older male moved his gaze from his home to the boy who was sporting a face-splitting grin, fangs bared. Smiling fondly at the child Makarov said, "It's Fairy Tail."

Natsu's eyes conveyed bemusement, "_Fairy Tail_?" He echoed curiously.

The boys eyes gleamed with questions, and Makarov went on to explain, "Nobody knows if Fairy's have tails or not," he paused, recollecting the tale as he remembered from his own telling all those decades ago. "Nobody could even tell you if Fairies ever existed or not. The strong-willed, magical sprites wrecked havoc for some and helped all worthy. Loyal and powerful is what they were rumored to be, family is everything to the fairies- makes them strong, keeps them together."

He looked at the boy out of the corner of his eye and met his gaze, "People don't understand that now-a-days, everything's about getting stronger and moving up, but no one stops and thinks about the family that they could have, and the friends they're missing. The Fairies-We Fairies understand that, we all get hurt, get upset, but we don't have to deal with it alone."

He saw Natsu look down and tipped his own head to catch his eyes again, smiling gently, "And neither do you."

Makarov nodded his head towards the open door, gesturing for him to look, "The chaos falls apart and all you can see is a caring family. Within those doors are my children waiting for a new little brother. New guilds don't get that, old rogues can never understand until they see it, and very few open their eyes wide enough to even try.

"That's why it will forever be a mystery. Forever be an adventure." He sighed wistfully, a nostalgic smile taking over his face as he watching his kids play around in the walls of his home. "That meaning is infused within the walls of this guild."

Seeing the thoughtful furrow draw Natsu's ever-happy face togeter, Makarov tilted his head down with a secret smile, "Natsu," he called grabbing the boy's attention somewhat, "Come on inside, I want to show you something."

_He's a special one, this kid._

The shorter, yet undeniably older, walked forward gesturing over his shoulder for the other to follow, the latter followed after him curious as to what the man wanted to tell him.

Natsu's mood improved as he traveled through the building- no, the _guild_- for the first time._ Well, technically the second, _he thought, _the first time I was unconscious...and in a bag._

He watched as the people ran about. He saw the red headed girl and cringed a bit, that was the one that chucked him across the room.

She was about his age it seemed, her fierce scarlet hair was tied into a braid at the back of her neck, pieced together at the end with a ribbon. She was wearing armor, he noted, and a skirt, an odd combination, one he'd never seen before.

He nearly stopped walking as he saw her copper eyes glow in anger, a scowl scrunching her face.

Natsu followed the direction she was looking to see the other cause of his newly inflicted injuries.

Her snowy white hair flowed out behind her mostly uncovered body. _It's not hot outside, is it?_

She was wearing a short dark purple top, pale skin contrasting against the midnight blue short-shorts held up with a white winged belt.

A younger girl with the same looking ivory hair stepped up to the rivals and put her hand on her hip and yelled, "Mira-nee." to the white-headed witch.

Natsu saw the anger build up on her face as she 'humph'd dejectedly before walking away in search of someone else.

He picked up his pace again looking around at the familiar markings on everyone he passes.

_It looks like that thing outside. _Trying to recall the name Natsu began to wander about the room gazing curiously at all the faces. _They all seem so...happy._ His eyes landed on the frowning boy who was missing his shirt again. _Except him._

"Whatcha staring at, pinkie?" Gray yelled at him.

"Not your stupid face, stripper!" Came the oh-so-witty retort.

"Hey, are you two fighting?" The previously engaged duo faced the boys with pitching scowls. "Don't set a bad example for the little ones!" They simultaneously stepped forward.

Tensing up, they looked quickly at the other, making a silent pact. "Course not!" they piped.

"Natsu!"

The boy in question blinked rapidly for a second, clearing his head much too easily of his musings, and turned his head to his caller.

_Ojii-chan_...Oh, now he remembered, he was supposed to be following him.

Walking slowly over to the oddly small man with the cane, Natsu plucked lightly at the bottom of his scarf picking a miniscule piece of dirt off as he addressed the older man, "Where we goin'?"

Makarov hopped gleefully to the ground, taking advantage of his lower position as he guided Natsu where to go, going in an unnecessary direction through a flock of older guild-members.

A few scattered laughs came when a girlish shriek was heard from the old mans place in the crowd, and more joined in when they noticed the irked expression on the now suspiciously bruised master's face, and the hysterically scandalized look on the woman.

Reaching a break in the cluster, Natsu's attention was quickly directed to the far side of the guild, where to men stood, one with a hair-style that could in easily poke your eye out, and the other with a cheesy slicked do, of whom gathered the young dragon-slayer's focus.

A flash of light sparked in the palm of the man's hand and swirled mystically, Natsu's gaze immediately latched onto it. The purplish substance, smelling eerily akin to fire, levitated over to a cup on the table the two men were standing in front of and lifted the object.

Makarov watched the boy's obvious interest in the magic. He continued to study the boy's expressions as the cup lifted and smirked fondly at the intrigued look plainly on Natsu's face. _Eager to learn._

Cringing, Natsu awaited the all familiar burning scent to kick up and lodge itself firmly in the air. The stagnant smoke hovering about until it soaks into whatever it get its hand on...but the more he watched the more he was amazed.

It didn't burn. It didn't melt-singe-light-crack-burn, like everything else Natsu has seen happen to things engulfed in flames.

_Except Igneel and me, of course. _The boy huffed in his head proudly.

The rose haired child, forgetting his task of following Makarov once again, sprinted to the miracle in the corner and reached out to touch the flames sprouted from the strangers hand.

"Woah, woah, kid!" The violet spark dissipated in a hurry as the slick haired man flinched back, away from the kids grabby hands. "That's dangerous."

Natsu blinked owlishly at him and pointed to the now fallen glass, "But you didn't burn the cup."

"Nah, nah." he rasped in a deep voice. "That's different."

"Can you show me?" Hunching his shoulders, he cinched his fists together.

"Uh." His nearly purple colored brows furrowed into his even darker eyes as he squinted widely at the child. Pursing his lips in a momentary decision he nodded hesitantly, "Sure, kid."

Natsu squirmed in his excitement as the older man snapped his fingers loudly and the flame reappeared in the man's palm before ripping down to wrap around the cup to move it back to the table.

"See? Cool ain't it?" He grinned, satisfied with the boy's stunned reaction. "I'm Macao. What's your name kid?"

Glancing up, Natsu smiled gleefully, "Natsu." and jabbed his hand out for the man, Macao, to shake.

He did so and pulled away.

Macao turned back to his conversation with the other man as Natsu stared at his own hand for a few moments wondering how this stranger made the harmless fire. Twitching his fingers he called upon his magic, the familiar rush coated his arm as it sparked, and, not seconds later, sizzled out.

_All out..._he grumbled mentally, _Buzz kill._

"Ah, hey." The youngster hummed irritably, looked to Macao, who was now staring at the child's arm in shock and asked a question that nearly gave him a heart attack; "Can I try some?"

Macao, opened his mouth and gaped for a second, "Uh, what?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Can I-" He pointed to himself. "-eat some-" Now he acted out picked at food, "-of your fire?"

Macao didn't even look like he understood, "What?"

"Well, I can't eat my own, it doesn't work like that." Natsu nodded as if the older man followed, "Igneel told me so."

"I-Igneel? Who's that?"

Makarov had found them by now, along with a decent group of people now interested in the odd conversation being had by the local fire mage and the kid Gildarts brought in.

Natsu went on, ignoring the question, "Igneel would eat my fire...or he'd fly off somewhere, and I'd eat his-"

"Flew? Igneel can fly? Eating fire?"

"-cause you can't eat your own. Nope, doesn't work. Tried." Natsu shook his head. "Haven't had any in a while..."

Macao blindly grabbed at the boys shoulder, wondering at the strange heat coming off of him, "What's an 'Igneel', kid?"

He blinked owlishly at the azure eyed man, and cocked his head to the side, "Igneel's a dragon, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, been bout a year...I'm so sorry. I'm kinda in a mood where I think everything I'm doing sucks...my writing really, really isn't as good as I thought it was. <strong>

**It stinks...and I'm sorry for that.**

**I'd like to think that I've improved this chapter that I've had written and hated for quite some time now. **

**Thanks for anyone who actually read this chapter and didn't give up on me. Guys please, give me a kick if I'm taking to long, don't be mean about it, but just like a rude nudge. **

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed and faved and followed and blah. Thank you so much.**


End file.
